


The Brown Eyed Boy

by Morrigan_RedBlack



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/pseuds/Morrigan_RedBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brown Eyed Boy

** The Brown Eyed Boy **

****

**Disclaimers: I don’t own anything. The characters belong to WWE and themselves. Song lyrics belong to Maroon 5.**

**Warnings: Mentions of m/m relations, alcohol and drug reference, explicit language.**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH**

**Summary: Eyes are the windows to one’s soul. How can you look into one and never know that you’re loved?**

 

 

** (Shawn’s POV ** **)**

 

            This wrestling is a risky business to be involved in. You make friends and enemies alike; but if you’re not careful you may be the next casualty of some hungry young upstart trying to make it big in the ranks. These were one of the reasons why I kept myself away from strictly personal relationships; cause I find hard to trust ‘em but when you’ve been in the business sometime as long as I was, you’d know I make a lot of sense.

 

            So I was known to be a true heartbreaker; love ‘em and leave ‘em. And for the longest time I thought I could keep that way, but only until I met him.

 

            Hunter.

 

            At first he was my best friend, and still is as we speak. But as time went on, especially all those moments spent with him, I couldn’t ignore the feelings that swirled inside of me. The warm fuzzy feeling in my being every time I look at him; sometimes wanting to brush a strand of a blond hair that escapes his tied ponytail; all that tender, loving shit I not used. It was an uncomfortable feeling for me and I hated it.

 

            But I couldn’t resist much longer than I thought, and the fact that I knew that he was haunted by the same feelings as I was, meant that there were two of us in the same bed. I took everything he had to offer to me that night; his heart, soul and his precious virginity to me. Looking back, I would think that it was the most beautiful moment of my life but at that point, all I was could feel and appreciate was how tight and hot he was around me, and how sweet he was.

 

            Yeah, I guess I am fucked up like that.

 

            He thought he was going into something permanent and steady after that, but I proved him wrong. Because being the man I am, I did everything to break his heart, but it was never intentional. It was just….me. Dysfunctional, irrational and cold like that. He was there all the time, just hopeful that maybe one day I would return his feelings and love him back like how I used to.

 

            And I did.

 

            It came a like a startling thunder in the middle of a storm, a perfect metaphor for my own life. A realization that hit hard like ton of bricks; the plain fact that I love him and couldn’t deal without him. That I missed his care, affection for me. That I missed all the times he was awake or had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for me to come back  home. That he was there to face me at my most violent moments and never once left.

 

            At least not on his own free will.

 

            It was me who drove him away. When I suffered the injury and had to go into a temporary retirement, I took out the frustration that I couldn’t wrestle on him. He tried his level best to put up with me, but a man could only fight so much. He had nothing else to give and so he walked away. We separated and that means there is no issue, right?

 

            Wrong.

 

            Because he didn’t just walk away with nothing. His heart was broken and he was all over the place. The love that he thought he could win slipped away from him, after everything he had done to keep it. So he slipped into the dangerous darkness that once consumed me. He drank, did drugs and fucked; got fucked. In my time alone when I found my salvation, he plunged himself into the inferno.

 

            Correction, I _pushed_   him into inferno.

 

            The damage was done, and I knew I had only myself to blame. So when I wanted to make things right, I couldn’t find the right opportunity to do it.  So when Vince said we have to work together for the DX resurrection, I found the moment I was waiting for and seized it. We had to be rooming together and work together so the point is he couldn’t avoid me.

 

            We became friends again and somehow I was able to lure him away from the drinks and drugs but never quite got him into being religious and all. When he tore his quad for the second time it gave me the opportunity for me to set my priorities right and I realized I that I love him more than anything in this world and that I needed him.

 

            But someone else came in and stole his heart.

 

            I knew it when he called me up at the draft day and saying excitedly “ ** _Hey Shawn, you know I’m gonna be in Smackdown!! That means I get to spend more time with Mark and you know we’re gonna be living together in his house in Houston and it’s so hot and…………._** ”  I zoned off while he rambled on and on excitedly. I can’t help but smile.

 

            Smile because he is happy and because it was not me who is making him happy.

****

**_Tap on my window_ **

**_Knock on my door_ **

**_I want to make you feel beautiful….._ **

****

“She will be Loved” by Maroon 5

 

 

 

 

           


End file.
